The Sound of My Microphone
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Otonashi is the lead singer of his band, Darkness Reaper. It's just a normal touring season, until something bad happens to one of his rival bands. Otonashi still doesn't know how he would get stuck with Yuri of Angel Beats, but.. He kinda likes it... YuriXOtonashi with slight NaoiXOtonashi. Maybe OOC... R&R please!


Otonashi stood backstage. His band was getting ready to play their concert, and he was nervous!

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Otonashi spun around to see his main guitarist, Naoi. "Are you nervous?" Naoi asked.

Otonashi nodded and looked back at the crowd gathering. "Don't be. Just remember everything that we've rehearsed and we'll follow your lead alright? Everyone did come here to see you, you know." Naoi smiled at him.

Otonashi smiled back. Naoi was right. Everyone is here to hear _him _sing.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for rock band lovers! Here is Darkness Reapers!" The intercom shouted. The crowd went wild as Otonashi's band walked up on stage. Otonashi stood in front of the microphone, Naoi pulled his guitar over his shoulders, Hinata sat down in front of the drums, and Noda adjusted the last of his bass guitar.

Hinata gave the counting clicks, and everyone waited as the intro started.

**(Original song/lyrics: This Is War- 30 Seconds to Mars)**

_A warning, to the people  
The good and, the evil  
This Is War_

_To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This Is War_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight  
To fight  
To fight! _

Everyone shouted in excitement when Otonashi got ready to go onto the chorus. He inwardly smiled.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight, to the death!  
To the edge, of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight, to the death!  
To the edge, of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!_

_A warning, to the prophet  
The liar, the honest  
This Is War_

_To the leader, the pariah  
The victor, the messiah  
This Is War_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight  
To fight  
To fight! _

A girl was watching the band from the backstage. She narrowed her green eyes. They were good, so they'd have to be better!

"Yuri? Are you ok? You were spacing out." A gentle, slightly emotionless, voice asked.

Yuri looked to her side to see her pianist/drummist, Kanade. "Yeah, just thinking of a good song we should do. They're really good." Yuri explained.

"Yes, they are." Kanade agreed.

Yuri continued watching as the chorus came for the second time.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight, to the death!  
To the edge, of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight, to the death!  
To the edge, of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world! _

A roll of the drums followed afterward. Otonashi took the time to get his breath and look over the crowd. They were holding up signs saying, "I love you!" or, "Go Otonashi!", even "Keep the beat Hinata!". A couple surprisingly had an "I love you" for Naoi and Noda.

_I do believe, in the light  
Raise your hands, toward the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands, toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight, to the death!  
To the edge, of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight, to the death!  
To the edge, of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world~ _

The song finished a little after Naoi's ending guitar. The crowd screamed in approval as Otonashi and them walked off the stage. Otonashi breathed a sigh of relief when they were out of crowds sight.

"That was awesome! That was definitely one of our best songs!" Hinata laughed.

"I didn't purposely mess up because that would be bad for my ego. But someday, you will-" Noda was cut off when five girls walked up to them. A girl with reddish purple hair and green eyes was in front of them.

"Great job Darkness Reapers." The leader girl said, somewhat bluntly.

"Uh, thanks? What's your name?" Otonashi asked.

"The names Yuri, that's Kanade, in the back is Iwasawa, the girl next to me is Hisako, and lastly, that's Yui." Yuri introduced.

"Cool, I'm Otonashi, that idiot is Noda, he's Naoi, and that's Hinata." Otonashi said, pointing to everyone.

"Yeah, I'm- Wait, idiot?" Noda glared at him. "You got a lot of nerve saying that!" He exclaimed and got his fist ready.

Otonashi sighed and looked back to Yuri.

Yuri pushed past them. "It's our turn to play. By guys." She waved bye as her band followed her.

Naoi frowned and adjusted his hat. "What's her problem?" Naoi muttered.

Otonashi shook his head and looked away. "I don't know, come on, we have to leave. Matsushita and TK are probably waiting for us." Otonashi said and started walking away. Naoi followed close behind. Noda and Hinata were a little farther back, talking about the successful concert. Otonashi just gazed at nothing.

_Why do I feel like I'm leaving something behind? _

Yuri glanced back over her shoulder to see Otonashi's back. She shook her head and entered the stage. People screamed loud enough for them to be good, but they obviously enjoyed _their _band better. Yuri grit her teeth, but her guitarist, Iwasawa smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to blow them away." Iwasawa whispered before taking her position.

Yuri nodded and turned toward the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting, Angel Beats!" The intercom shouted.

Yuri took a deep breath before getting ready to sing.

* * *

Nothing to say except this:

The lyrics were not my own.

Also please review!

~Angels and Devils


End file.
